Darius Heartstone
Darius Heartstone (more commonly known as Darius Black), was born in 987 in Caybourne. He is considered an illegitimate child despite his parents, Jacinta Heartstone and Elsik Piers, marrying when he was six years old. After the marriage he opted to keep his mother's name. His siblings were all born after his parents' marriage, so have taken his father's name. They include Angelique, Lyron, and Serenity Piers. He has quarters at the Heartstone Estate in Caybourne. He has a ship under construction at the Ludlow Shipyards. Darius took to the sea as soon as he was able. He bounced his way around several assignments as a cabin boy or lookout on his Uncle Mancel's fleet while learning from his grandfather Keyair Heartstone how to do battle. Before long, the lessons turned to sea-battle tactics, not only battles of the body. Darius picked up the skills for adventure very easily at a very early age. So perhaps it was no surprise when he abruptly took off on his own with only a yacht after the deaths of so many family members in 1003AE, when he was 16. Background Darius was a stubborn, angry child. He never respected the way his father treated his mother, and he witnessed the arguments they had over him. His father blamed his mother for getting pregnant, for not being careful. Even when they finally agreed to marry when he was six years old in 993 AE, he vehemently contested the marriage. He didn't want Elsik to be his father. Through the years, he half-forgot what he was so angry at his father for. He loved his brother Lyron and sister Angelique, delighting in them as a child, and he loved his mother. But he continued to avoid Elsik. He started getting small jobs as a cabin boy under his grandfather Keyair's tutelage, combat training with him, and some basic tactics. When Elsik demanded Darius move in with Keyair, there was no objection from Darius, not even to remain with his new baby sister Serenity. In 1003 AE, when Darius was 16, a sickness swept through Sylvie Isle and killed several members of the family. Among them were his parents and sister Angelique, and grandmother Celia Heartstone. His brother Lyron remained with the Ludlows, while toddler Serenity was sent to be raised by his family at Sylvie Isle. He stuck around a few months, building a short relationship with his little sister before leaving Caybourne at the age of 16. He took a yacht and started off on his life of adventure. Although his great-aunt Amayl Heartstone-Rodin would have those inclined to listen to her gossip believe he felt remorse at how he treated his father all those years before his death. Little to no facts are known of what Darius made of his life in the next ten years. Officially, at least. His less-than-savoury dealings were hidden under the rug by members of the Accord. His grandfather Keyair Heartstone, Elmer Twicefreed, and Mancel Ludlow all went to great pains to keep his miscreant behavior from getting back to them. To make this a little easier, and for his own dramatic flair, he took up the name Darius Black. Darius Black is known for 'the kidnapping of the Dalman heir' (five-year-old Hendrik Dalman, in 1006), and 'the disappearance of the Alistair Convoy', two prolific acts of piracy that were never solved or punished. Among many more. His method of attack was very unusual. He often posed as a castaway and would lure passing ships into rescuing him before killing their captain or staging a mutiny. It became a game to him. How much damage could he do with the least amount of resources at his disposal aside from a sharp wit? A game he became very good at and used to cultivate a name for himself: The 'Ghost of the Sorrows'. Throughout the years, he made several short visits home to see his brother and sister and the cousins. He kept in touch with Serenity via letters as he refused to revisit the Heartstone Estate after all those deaths occurred there. His visits were always so short that by the time she knew he was in Caybourne, he was already gone. 1014 AE The last sighting of this 'Ghost of the Sorrows, Darius Black' was after a pirate ship was taken over by Darius Black. Due to sightings of demons near the Untamed Isle, Darius opted to leave the ship and investigate with a small team of volunteers rather than endanger the crew. This has spread some odd rumors through the ports, wondering if the ghost is a demon hunter, or if he finally died. In truth, Darius got caught back up in family matters soon after arriving at the decimated Untamed Isles. With the help of Divankul Dul-Sansiska and Metheryl Arcaena, he was teleported to Everglow with his team - with which he shortly parted ways. He visited his cousin Claire Ludlow, brother Lyron Piers, and their new servant Nimbe Elassore Rodin at the Twicefreed Estate in Everglow City. He also briefly met Carndas Rodin, unknowingly his distant cousin. He learned that his little sister Serenity was betrothed to A'Draak, or 'Drake', a drow warlord of over 500 years in age. Disagreeing with this decision, although it was Mancel's to make as her guardian, Darius made contact with his estranged uncle Darcy Piers. He believed the older man would hold more sway in an argument against this arrangement, but Darcy agreed it was a sound tactical decision to marry in with the drow. Frustrated, Darius has set off on his own misguided way back to Sylvie Isle to face his inner demons and make sure his little sister understands there is life out there beyond marrying old men and producing babies. Scenes Introduction The Sorrows The Sorrows 2 The Sorrows 3 The Sorrows 4 The Sorrows 5 The Sorrows 6 The Sorrows 7 The Sorrows 8 The Sorrows 9 The Sorrows 10 The Sorrows 11 The Untamed Isle The Untamed Isle 2 The Untamed Isle 3 The Untamed Isle 4 The Untamed Isle 5 The Azure Box The Azure Box 2 The Azure Box 3 The Azure Box 4 Platinum Gardens Twicefreed Estate Piers Estate Twicefreed Estate 2 Twicefreed Estate 3 Everglow Docks Notes on Writing this Character General * Darius will kill to keep his image of Darius Black exactly how he likes it. * Plans to one day dedicate time and energy to actually becoming a legit pirate with a feared ship - the one currently being built at the Ludlow Shipyards. For now he is enjoying this strange 'ghost' thing he has going on: the elaborate ruses, the far more personal ambushes. Fashion * Darius prefers functional clothes. * He is currently wearing a close-fitting dark grey shirt of light fabric, tight-fitting brown trousers, sturdy dark brown boots with leather strappings on them, and a large, dark brown hide jacket with buckles that could clasp it shut. * He has a pair of golden-hilted daggers at his waist. * He has a pair of cutlasses over his shoulders. Drugs & Alcohol * Not addicted to anything. * Regular drinker, can handle his liquor well. Romance * Darius has had a number of flings, but no serious relationships. * Darius believes in marrying for love, not duty. He frowns upon arranged marriages. Category:Kotorchix's Characters